fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The case of the Missing Kawari (Hylion)
"Nagisaaaaa" Scorpia whined to try and get her attention. "We need to go on this mission! Think of the poor creature!" She pouts as she leans against the bar. Nagisa yawned, she was slightly sleepy from a long mission yesterday. "But I already have to deal with one scared little Kawari most of the day why should I try to save another aren't Kawari things usually handled by the Kawari anyway?" She said as a small snore was heard from behind her. Scorpia took a sip from her glass. "You mean Kaze? He has us to protect him if he is scared. But this little guy... he is missing!" "ugh fine!!" Nagisa said as she unconsciously turned everything cold around her as Magic energy spiked around her. This caused Kaze to squeak and wake up. "Huh!! What's happening?" Kaze yelled as he frantically looked around. Scorpia had to break her hand loose from her glass due to the cold. "Hey watch it! I don't want to get stuck to anything again." She said. She grabbed another drink that wasn't frozen. "Okay well the Kawari was last seen in Yoshino. I know that place like the back of my hand." Scorpia puts her hand out to look at it and notices something. "Oh hey that's new." "Hmm what's new" Kaze says as he jumps onto Scorpia's shoulder. Kaze then got comfy on her shoulder as Nagisa grumbled about wanting to sleep. "So how far away is Yoshino" Nagisa said as she grabbed her cup and took a drink. "Yay!!" Scorpia squealed in excitement. "It is about a day and a half away by train. You will love it there!" Scorpia got up and started to leave the bar to get ready to go. Kaze jumped off Scorpias shoulder. While in the air he did a flip and twirl into Two soft 'cushions'. Nagisa sighed. "Why does she have so much energy and what is it and being in my chest with you?". Kaze replied " it's comfy and warm", as he stuck his tongue out. "Kaze you know you are always welcome to use my 'cushions' if you want" Scorpia said with a wink as she exited the doorway. "Noted!!" Kazeyells as he gets punched by Nagisa. "It's bad enough you lay in my things don't lay in other's Kaze" Nagisa said. ----Later on the train---- "-and oh! You need to see this one park! The pond area is beautiful! Oh and there is this one restuarant..." Scorpia was rambling off to Nagisa and Kaze a list of places to go in Yoshino. Nagisa onpurposely places her finger on Scorpia's lips. "Shhhh stop talking love I know this is your home town but you won't see me rambling off about Momiji my home town. Now be quiet or I'll kiss you and other things." She says winking as Kaze sleeps in her chest. Well in that case..., Scorpa thought with a gleam in her eyes. "But you need to know more! I'm so excited for you to meet my friends. Oh! There is this one shop that makes decorations out of the Yoshino tree leaves and-" Before she can finish Nagisa interrupts Scorpia by french kissing her. While she is twisting her tongue around in Scorpia's mouth she suddenly head butts her but not with enough force to hurt Scorpia. "Heh fell for it I never said what those other things are you flirt" Nagisa says sticking her tongue out after finishing the french kiss. "You meanie. Fine I will calm down, but what would you rather talk about?" Scorpia asked while rubbing her head. "Hmm have any cute guys that you like from your hometown?" Nagisa said with a reading smile. "Well there is my childhood friend Timothy, but he is like my brother. It's funny. I used to have him tell me if other girls were single or not before I left town." Scorpia said with a laugh. "You mean Timothy of the T15?" Nagisa asked out of slight interest. She seemed slightly bored earlier but when she heard the name Timothy she instantly became less bored. "I've always wondered how strong he is any clue?" "Seems he is more popular than I thought. Yes Timothy of the T15." Scorpia said with pride. "I don't know exactly how strong he is. He never sparred at full power with me." "Well that's because you're a lady and to be honest compared to a T15 or a Wizard Saint you aren't that strong. To be honest I don't even spar at full power with you, well I don't use my full power most of the time anyway but that's beside the point. And I knew of Timothy because I have to he is part of the Government which may I remind You chooses who becomes a Wizard Saint like me" Nagisa said looking out the window. "We almost there yet?". Scorpia looked out the window to see where they were. "Just about. Do you see all of those pink trees in the distance? That is the outskirts of the city. You can already feel the beauty of the city radiating from here." Scorpia said with a sigh. "I wonder if Timothy would know to meet us at the station or not... maybe I should have sent a message." Out of slight irritation and a little bit of jealousy Nagisa pinches Scorpia's nose, slightly pulling on it saying, "Don't sigh it ruins your beautiful face he should be there, but if he's not I'm gonna beat him up for upsetting my pretty Love". ----At the train station in Yoshino--- *Shivering* Well that's odd. It's not even cold out. ''Timothy was at the station waiting to see his childhood friend after so long. ''It is a good thing I foresaw her taking this mission though. As the train pulled up to the station he heard a loud yell from the door to the car. "TIMOTHY!!!!!" Scorpia ran up to him and tackled him to the ground, smothering him with her large breasts. "Scorpia- I- I can't breathe!" He pushed her off with a red face from embarrassment as well as lack of oxygen. "Sorry It has just been too long! Oh I want you to meet my girlfriend and guild mate! Nagisa get over here!" Scorpia called back to the door of the train car. Nagisa walked out of the train car, it was easily noticed that Kaze was comfy again in her chest. Kaze then waved using his Adorable paw. Nagisa walked over to were Timothy and Scorpia were. "Hello my Name is Nagisa and This Kawari is Kaze" Nagisa said to Timothy. Timothy stood up from the ground and looked Nagisa over. "Hmm I see. Glad to meet you Nagisa and Kaze. My name is Timothy Futuro. I am the T15 representative for Yoshino. I hope you enjoy your stay here." "Oh she will! I plan to make sure of it" Scorpia winks as she says this, making Timothy turn red as he knows what she could be referring to. Kaze then jumps out of Nagisa's chest and onto Timothy's head to the surprise of Nagisa, although this was only a slight surprise. "So we have both a T15 and a Wizard Saint here, so where is my friend and fellow Kawari?" Kaze asked. Nagisa then sighed. "He only shows this side of him when he knows he will get bowed to, oh I'm sorry I forgot to mention Kaze is a Kawari Prince and he is the third heir out of five. And like he alluded to I'm a Wizard Saint." She says. She then looks at Scorpia "and don't you mean I'll be making you enjoy Your time back missey" she says winking. "Although I could easily enjoy my time here if it were just me and the sexy Timothy here." Timothy turned red again and looked away, while Scorpia pouted out of jealousy. "Oh you mean Ash?" Timothy said referring to Kaze's quesiton. "That is the issue. He is the one that is missing. I can't go and look for him sadly because I have too much to do back in the office. I was hoping you Scorpia could try and find him since you know the area well." "Oh Ash, he doesn't like humans well most Kawari especially but it's even more so for him because he is also an altered Kawari, Nagisa we need to find him Quickly" Kaze said. Nagisa nodded and Asked, "so where was he last seen?" "Well it was the other day when I went to a meeting about the annual Shizen Matsuri by the main dock when someone tested fireworks. Now he is very skittish when it comes to loud noises the poor thing. He ran off and before I could try and go after him, I lost sight of him, and couldn't really leave the meeting. I tried to find him using magic, but I see myself swamped with work and you two finding him. So why change it?" Timothy explained. "I would look around the docks first for him. He will blend into the shadows due to his fur. Please hurry and find him. I am counting on you two." "Okay Scorpia let's go" Nagisa says poking her chest. "Time to get to work you can flirt with the handsome Timothy later" she says starting to drag Scorpia a little as Kaze jumps onto the ground and follows behind. Scorpia got away from Nagisa's grip for a moment to give Timothy a hug. "It is so good to see you Timothy. I promise I will bring Ash back to you. Now go make the festival a good one!" She says as she let go of the hug. As she walks away from him she gives a slap on the rear to tease him. Then Nagisa, Scorpia, and Kaze ran to the docks to try and find Ash. "Why does she always have to do that sort of thing." Timothy chuckled. "Now, time to get the festival ready." And with a rush of wind he was gone from the station. ---At the docks--- "Okay Kaze. Is there any way you could try and track Ash from here?" Scorpia asked while scanning the area. "What by smell??? Do I look like some Dragon Slayer or something?? What do you want me to breath fire next??" Kaze exclaims from inside Scorpia's chest. "She didn't say that you silly Kawari just switch forms and fly up." Nagisa says. Scorpia reaches into her bosom and pulls Kaze out. "Come on Kaze we need help. You can sleep in there later if you want, but right now we need to find Ash!" Scorpia said with urgency. She placed down Kaze and started to run up the road that runs along the docks, looking for Kawari sized hiding places. Kaze sighed then glows blue as he changes form. He takes his winged form this changes the color of his fur to blue and gives him Blue Wings. He uses these Wings to fly upward and see if he can find Ash from the Air. Scorpia started to walk up to everyone around the docks asking them the same question: "Have you seen a gray Kawari around at all?" All of the citizens shook their heads no and said "sorry". After about an hour of searching Scorpia grew tired and decided to step into an alley to get out of the sun. "Man it is hot out today." Nagisa walks up to Scorpia looking bored. "I heard from a few people that they saw a gray Kawari being taken to a building near the docks well more like being carried" Nagisa said. Scorpia perked up. "Which one? Let's go get Ash!" She said visually determined for once. Nagisa pointed at a warehouse nearby to them. "That one" she said as Kaze landed near her feet. "Okay then lets go get him." Scorpia grabbed Nagisa's arm and pulled her out of view of the warehouse. "Don't point to it! They may be watching! We have to be sneaky!" Scorpia said with a whisper. "What is the plan?" "Can't I just freeze the whole building?" Nagisa whispered. Nagisa seemed to have a slightly hard to see blue Aura around her. Say: "You'll hurt Ash! I don't think he is an ice kawari... Either way it would hurt." Scorpia pouted cutely, trying to think of a plan. "If we sneak in quietly from the roof maybe we can gain a vantage point to. Find him?" "Ugh I could unfreeze the Kawari Just saying but we could climb in if you want" Nagisa says. Kaze then flies onto the roof and switches into a bluer Kawari form.